Haku Kishibu
Haku Kishibu is the 6th Seat of the 11th Division. Appearance Haku has a blackish purple hair worn in a messy fashion. He has brown eyes and wears a sleevless black shirt. He wears baggy pants with high sandals. His hands are wrapped in bandages and he wears a black headband to cover a seal on his forehead. History Growing up into a Lower Noble family, Haku was often pampered. He was stuck up and snotty and looked down upon everyone. He however was skilled in fighting with his Zanpakuto. He entered the Soul Academy, and met his future Squad Mates, Gin Yobirin and Anaboko Miki. He only felt them as equals until one day meeting 11th Squad member, Ikkakku Madarame. He fought Ikkakku and losed in which Ikkakku told him of his way of life. He told Haku to channel his hatred of him into fighting and to oneday attack Ikkakku. Haku changed his entire outlook and became similar to Ikkakku in many ways. He mastered his Shikai in the Academy and was quickly put into a squad. After pulling some strings, his father had him put into the 11th Squad. He became a lover of battle and looked at everyone as a potential rival. He to gained the trait of giving his name to who he was going to kill, and he asked for others names when he was losing. He mastered Bankai in secret, not wanting a promotion because he like his current seat with his allies. Personality Haku was originally a stuck up, spoiled brat. After fighting Ikkakku Madarame, he took on the same personality. He loved battle, was always focused in the battle, and made it his duty to oneday find Ikkakku and defeat him. Abilities Hand to Hand Combat- He is skilled at fighting hand to hand. This is known due to a fight he had with Ikkakku, almost getting a fatal blow in battle. Swordsmanship Specialist- Haku has shown much profficiency when fighting with his Zanpakuto. He mastered Shikai, Bankai and is shown great skill in battle. Vast Spiritual Pressure- He has large amounts of stored Spiritual Pressure. The seal on his forehead, was put on an unknown time to hold his Spiritual Pressure down. Determination- No matter what, Haku would never give up a fight. He lives for fighting and would always has a look of determination in his eyes. Zanpakuto Haku's Zanpakuto's name is Zassou Kirite (lit. Weed Cutter). It is sealed as a grass cutter, or kusangi with a green handle. The blade has a curved top, used like a weed cutter. The release phrase is Sai za Kouba (lit. Cut the Plants, Zassou Kirite) Shikai- In Shikai, Zassou Kirite becomes a green and black, gauntlet with four curved blades coming from the wrist area. The blades can bend, in different ways, and are connected to the Fingers. Shikai Abilities: Hitoshirenu Hebi- Haku will hold down his hand and the blades of the guantlet will pierce the ground. From under the target, the blades will remmerge as multiple snakes that will restrict the target. Ken Moui- Haku will charge the blades with massive amounts of Spiritual pressure, extending their range. Bankai- In Bankai, Zassou Kirite becomes Kakushu Zassou Kirite (lit. Beheading Weed Cutter). In Bankai, Kakushu Zassou Kirite becomes a large white handal with a curved blade. Two release it, Haku will waved his hand in a curved manner, which will rematerialized the gauntlet into a blade. His outfit would also change. It becomes a red hakama with a crimson scarf. His eyes change to a light black. Bankai Abilities Gishiki Kakushu- Haku will grab the targets head and place it by the blade. He will explain his zanpakuto's name and then beheads them. Toge Hakachi- Haku will release vines covered in thorns from his plam that constrict and damage the target. Trivia * He is similar to multiple original members of Squad 11, namely Ikkakku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Kenpachi Zaraki. Quotes * "My Zanpakuto name, is like cutting the weeds from a garden. You must rip of its head and pull it from its place" -before beheading a target. * "I haven't had this much fun in F****** years, WHOOHOO" - while fighting two arrancar at once.